


24HR TV drabble (2019)

by Shozi_Sakurai



Series: Ken's family drabble [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shozi_Sakurai/pseuds/Shozi_Sakurai
Summary: Little boy was excited to welcome back his parents after two days of working.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Series: Ken's family drabble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091681
Kudos: 6





	24HR TV drabble (2019)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2019? I think.

"Tadaima." Sho and Jun said in sync when they opened the door.

"Papaaa!!!!! Daddyyy!!!!!! Welcome backkkkk!!!!!!" Ken runs towards them and hugs Jun's leg.

"U-humph! Ken…" Jun was shocked at the sudden weight, trying to balance himself by holding to Sho.

"Welcome back, daddy!!" Ken greets again while giggling at Jun's legs.

Jun kneels when he finally able to stabilize himself again to kiss Ken's forehead. Sho did the same before patting the boy's head. "I'm back, baby. We are back." Jun said with a smile. He feels exhausted but seeing his son's bright smile takes a part of the tiredness away.

"Papaaa!!" Ken turns to Sho once he entangled himself from Jun's embrace.

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you?" Sho asks while caressing Ken's hair softly. He looks so tired, eyebags evident under his eyes.

"Un! I'm good. I miss papa and daddy so much!" Ken hugs Sho, showing how much, he misses his parents for these 2 days they were away.

"Yes, we miss you too." Sho replies.

Sho's mother approaches them from behind Ken with a wide smile.

"Welcome back Jun, Sho. Come on in." She invites.

The four of them walked into the living room before crushing themselves on the sofa. Ken follows his grandmother to the kitchen when Shu comes to the living room.

"Welcome back, nii-chan tachi."

"Hi Shu, we're back." Sho replies tiredly with a weak smile to his brother.

Ken returns with a tray of tea in hands, followed by Yoko-san behind him.

"Papa, daddy, drinks."

Surprised by their son's attentiveness, Sho and Jun can't surpress their grins. They take the cup of tea each and have a sip.

"You prepared it, Ken?" Sho asks when the boy climbs on the couch, sitting in between them.

"I didn't. Grandma did. Is it good?" Ken asks nervously.

"Of course! Thank you for serving it to us." Sho said, reassuring his son.

"I know you guys are tired. But have you eaten?" Yoko-san asks, looking at both his son and son-in-law.

"Yes, we have. I really want to sleep now." Sho said, looking at the silent Jun besides him.

Jun answers with a nod, tiredness seems to have totally take over him.

"Then you should go now. You guys haven't sleep nearly for 2 days."

"Okay, mom. Thank you. Good night." Sho wished and was about to stand up when Jun suddenly speaks.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight, Ken?"

Ken blinks at Jun, surprised by the question. He really wants to sleep with his fathers, but he doesn't want to disturb their rest.

"I can sleep by myself or with uncle Shu." Ken answers hesitantly, looking at his uncle.

Shu nods his head, agreeing to the idea. He never minds sleeping with his adorable nephew.

"Don't you want to sleep with us?" Jun asks, trying to mask his disappointment at his son's answer and his hope to the question. Jun misses his son, period.

"Is that okay?" Ken asks back hesitantly. He doesn't want to bother, really.

"Can he, Sho?" Jun looks at his husband pleadingly. He shouldn't ask that out loud in front of them, but his tired brain can't really process his action.

"Of course. Why not?" Sho smiles reassuringly at his husband and son. He misses Ken too, not Jun only.

"Thank you!" Jun's eyes bright with happiness, the same thing happened to his son.

***

Jun climbs on the bed after he finished his shower and Sho goes for his turn. Ken flung to him immediately, hugging Jun in his arms so tightly. Jun chuckles, returning the hug while caressing Ken's back and dropping kisses on his hair.

"You missed us?" Jun asks.

Ken nods his head vigorously in Jun's chest without saying a word.

"We missed you too." Jun cradles his boy closer to him. "Sleep, okay?"

"Un!"

Jun made Ken lies beside him, in the middle between him and Sho. He follows Ken to lie down before tucking the blanket and was ready to sleep when Sho emerges from the bathroom.

Sho saw Jun and Ken were snuggling with each other on the bed. He dries his hair thoroughly before climbing on the bed too to join his loves.

"Papa, daddy, otsukaresama!" Ken said when Sho sits on the bed beside him.

Sho and Jun reflecting the same grins before both leaning in to drop a kiss at Ken's cheek each.

"Otsukaresama to you too. Did you watch us?" Sho asks.

"Un. But I left most part last night. I went to sleep."

"Good. Because I would be upset if you don't do so." Jun said.

"But papa and daddy worked hard. I should too." Ken said with a pout.

"You did. Thank you." Sho said again, dropping another kiss to his son. "Papa and daddy are tired, Ken. Can we sleep?"

"Un!" Ken sits up from the bed and pats the space beside him, showing Sho where to sleep. Sho chuckles before climbing on the bed and lie down, Ken follows suit. He falls asleep not long after lulled by Sho's soft pat and Jun's low hum.

###

Sho can't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he can't sleep. A finger pokes at his side make him nearly jump from the bed.

"Jun!" He hisses, turning to his left to see Jun grinning sleepily at him.

"What are you doing? You should sleep. You have ZERO tomorrow." Jun slurs sleepily.

Sho sighs. "I know. But I can't sleep. My eyes just don't want to shut."

"Need a lullaby?" Jun smirks even though he is so sleepy and shouldn't be able to think anything except sleep.

Sho throws a dagger look at Jun whose grin is slowly fading and eyes fluttering shut.

"No." _Afraid you would lull yourself to sleep instead of me._

"Then sleep." Jun mumbles with eyes closed.

Ken is soundly asleep in the middle, hands wrapped safely around Jun like he is hugging a pillow. Sho touches his back and caresses the silky hair softly.

"You sleep. Don't worry about me."

"Hmm... I'm not going to wake you up tomorrow. I'm not going to be responsible if you wake up late for your meeting." Jun's voice is slurring more and more, Sho hardly can understand his sentence.

"It's okay. Just sleep."

"I want to sleep with you."

Sho chuckles. Jun's eyes are tightly shut, he wonders if Jun is talking in his sleep right now or he actually do realize what he is talking about. Not minding any of that, Sho moves closer to them, lift himself a bit to kiss Jun's temple. He lies back again, correcting the blanket so his loves won't freeze out of cold before trying to sleep again. He succeeded this time, sleeping through the night without waking up a second until the following morning.


End file.
